Freedom Is Never Free
by PhantomOfOz
Summary: Arthur is reluctantly woken up by Alfred's birthday antics. Alfred tries to understand why Arthur always gets so frustrated on July 4th...
1. Firecracker

A/n: Sooooooo yeah. This is my first story. I just randomly had the urge to write an Independence Day fic. In October. I may continue this, probably depending on whether I get some reviews or not. But there is a plan for more chapters, I just want to know if I should bother with it. Anyways, here goes.

---

Title: Freedom Is Never Free

Chapter: 1- Firecracker

***

"Bloody hell!"

Arthur Kirkland jumped awake, hair disheveled from a distressing and uncomfortable night. Needless to say, he was not ecstatic about being woken up by a firecracker first thing in the morning.

"Alfred, it's seven in the morning, you arse." Arthur grumbled in disdain. The grumpy Brit knew the American would wake up at the crack of dawn to celebrate his birthday, but this was just rude. Alfred probably dragged his poor brother out of bed to party with him as well. Arthur reluctantly crawled out of bed, knowing it was useless to try getting any more sleep with Alfred being who he was. He walked out to the kitchen and habitually started making a pot of tea when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Arthur answered.

"IGGY!!!" Bloody hell, it was Alfred. "Good yer awake now hey hey I got these awesome fireworks yesterday come out and celebrate with me please Iggy it'll be a lot of fun and..." He just went on.

"Alfred, it's too early to be doing this...." Arthur heard a certain Canadian say in the background. Sometimes he hated being right. He hung up leaving his America on the other end. His America? No, he _used_ to be his America. Arthur hated July Fourth. And he thought he taught the boy better manners.

---

The phone rang again. _I cannot just enjoy a simple cup of tea, can I?_ Arthur thought as he hesitated for the phone.

"Hello?" He sighed.

"Iggy! Is everything okay I mean you disappeared the call must have been lost or something hahaha darn phone must've lost signal cuz I know you wouldn't hang up on me right? Haha." The American had to breathe sometime...Arthur heard France in the background, along with Germany scolding Italy Veneciano for setting off some of the fireworks, the crackling followed.

"Yes, I did hang up on you, you git." Alfred went quiet.

"B-but why?" Alfred sounded sad and childish, as if he was a kid denied a favorite toy. "I...wanted you to celebrate with us. Is it because Francis is here? But I want you to be here too, it's my birthday after all."

"What a better reason for me not to be there, idiot?!?" This set off his temper. "Why on earth would I be happy about the day that you left? Left me, after making you who you are. The day you came at me with a rifle."

"Arthur," Alfred's tone changed, "I already said that I'm sorry. Maybe it's your turn now." Alfred hung up.

"Alfred!!" Arthur's voice cracked.

***

end. to be continued? yes? Russia-san is merciful to reviewers =3 kolkolkol


	2. Pinata

a/n: yay Alfred's pov. I should be working on my English paper. *procrastinate* I dun wanna right now so....yeah. And thank you for your kind reviews =3

---

Chapter: 2- Pinata

***

Alfred hung up the phone. _He doesn't see it does he? _he thought with a sigh. _He brought it upon himself those years ago. _He walked back to the party where everyone seemed to having a good time. The American walked over to Lithuania, who was waving at him with a small smile.

"Is he coming?" asked Toris.

"Apparently not." Alfred replied with dissatisfaction.

"He still-" Toris frowned.

"Get's pissed off during this week? Yeah."

"Maybe...if you explain it to him, help him understand...he'll realize while he may have had good intentions, your actions were justified and he'll be able to forgive you."

"I hope he will understand." he smiled. Liet was right. Alfred planned on talking to Arthur later that day. An end has to be put to this misunderstanding. "Umm...what the heck's goin on over there?" Alfred pointed confusedly to a group of guests.

"Ah! I tried to stop them, really I did!" Toris had a slightly panicked look on his face. Alfred walked over to a tied up France, with a few nations trying to hang him from a tree. Upon seeing Alfred, Spain, Italy Romano, and Prussia dropped the rope causing Francis to crash to the ground. Alfred couldn't help but laugh a little.

"What is this about?" Alfred tried to feign annoyance.

"Well, it's not a party without a Pinata, so..." Antonio shrugged.

"Just...untie him please." America said trying not to laugh.

"Can I whack him anyway?" smirked Prussia. Alfred decided to stay out of this, as he walked away from that group. "Whatever."

"I-is Papa France okay, Nii-san?" Canada came up and asked Alfred. Not many people seem to notice the kid, but Alfred couldn't forget his own brother.

"Yeah, he's fine Matthew." Alfred laughed. "He's probably used to it by now." The warm-hearted Canadian accidentally let a laugh slip out. "It's okay to laugh ya know."

"A-anyways...you still couldn't get England-san to come, eh? After all this time?"

"Stubborn jerk. He's probably just drinking his crappy tea, eating his crappy scones." Although he was older, he was always the more childish. Canada put his hand on his big brother's shoulder in support with a smile. Hurt by what Arthur said to him, Alfred went on to hug his younger brother. "Matt...I hope he doesn't hate me. I don't want him to hate me."

Matthew smiled. "It'll be okay, brother." He lightly ruffled Alfred's hair. "Alfred…I'm sure he doesn't hate you. I'm sure you both can come to some sort of understanding." Alfred fiddled with a loose string on the hood of Canada's red sweater.

"I hope you're right." Click. They both turned around to see Hungary with a digital camera. They let go of each other in horror and ran to get the camera back. Or at least get her to delete the picture.

"Ahaaa~ Lucky day! What sweet brotherly love!" The fangirl said blushing. Being the more athletic of the brothers, Alfred caught up with her. However, Greece had stopped her first.

"That's mine please..." Greece said slowly. He held out his hand for the camera.

"Hmph. Fine." Elizaveta reluctantly gave back the camera.

"Thank you." Greece started to walk away.

"Ah! No, we need to get that picture deleted!" Alfred exclaimed to his brother. Matthew went to ask Greece about the picture away from his brother's earshot.

"Um...Greece-san. Hungary-chan took a picture. Can I please um...have a copy of it? And then delete the file, eh?" Canada said bashfully. _I want to keep that moment for myself...in case he ever forgets me._

"Er...sure."

"Thank you, Greece-san!" Matthew happily made his way back to his brother as Heracles walked away. "Taken care of!"

"Ah good, thanks Matt." Alfred said halfheartedly.

"Are you going to talk to him now?"

"Yeah. I'll be back later. See ya." Alfred walked off toward Arthur's house, trying to plan out how to talk to him. They both were so stubborn, like either one was fighting a losing battle. However, Alfred was going to make him understand. He'll beat him like a Pinata if he has to. America's face was strangely melancholy as he walked up to England's door.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

after thoughts: longer this time, eh? ;D

thanks to Fates My Bitch for the Pinata idea. I know they didnt beat him up and he didnt lose a bet either, but I was able to use part of the idea =]


	3. Ribbon

a/n: most of this was written when I was half asleep or at 1 in the morning...so hopefully you'll be able to follow my organization, haha. Btw, don't you just love all the hints the Hetalia webcomic gives to USxUK? 3

Chapter: 3- Ribbon

_________________________

***

Alfred stood frozen in front of England's door. What was he going to say? He knew he had to tell Arthur off somehow but...what could he say? "I want you to come celebrate the day I completely betrayed you cuz I said so" is not very convincing. No! That was not what he had come to say. Sure, Alfred would have liked him to come, but there were more important matters here. Arthur needed to see things his way, not see this day as the day Alfred betrayed him, but the day he was forced to succeed on his own. _UGH! Arthur was always so angry. He probably won't even listen to me! _Alfred figured. _He always rejects my ideas, saying I'm just childish and stupid I bet he doesn't even think I'm worth his time anymore. _Alfred paced back and forth on Arthur's porch, grumbling to himself. _Mumble mumble jerkface mumble scones and tea mumble mumble mumble fairies and unicorns mumble aliens mumble mumble eyebrows mumble why can't he see things my way?! He's so irritating!! But...  
_

***

_Now where was that craft store? It took all the blue thread I had..._Arthur Kirkland walked down the street almost oblivious to his surroundings. _That stupid-_

"OW!!" Arthur looked to see what he bumped into. "Francis?!? Don't do that you git!"

"Well you should look where you're going, _mon ami~"_ France seemed to say that last bit with some sarcasm. Arthur glared.

"Get out of the way, I don't have all day!"

"Oh, are you going to America-kun's party then?"

"Like hell I am!" For some reason, this seemed to strike a nerve in Francis.

"You should." He said seriously.

"Why would I-" Arthur was fuming.

"Because you are wrong."

Iggy was silent.

"Maybe you're the one at fault and you don't even know it."

"Shut up."

"You won't see things from another perspecti-"

"Shut up!"

"He had good reason to-"

"Just shut up!!" Arthur punched Francis square in the jaw and continued on his way, angrily wallowing in denial. He stood still in front of a bookstore.

***

Alfred banged on the door. Was Arthur even home? He couldn't think of anywhere the Briton would be at this time. Maybe he was being avoided. Odd for Arthur to have so much patience. He had to come to the door sometime.

***

_Why...is Alfred trying to look through my window? _Arthur didn't expect this when he came home.

"Alfred?"

"Iggy! So you weren't home! I thought you were avoiding me or something" Alfred tried to sound cheery.

"What do you want?"

"Well first, shouldn't you invite me in?" Arthur sighed while opening the door.

"Fine. Make yourself comfortable I guess. Do you want any tea?" Arthur knew it was useless, but it was a habit. He was a gentleman after all.

"Um...sure."

"What?" He was surprised; he thought Alfred hated tea.

"I said sure." Might as well go along with it. Arthur disappeared into the kitchen and came back with his best set.

"So what did you come here for?" Alfred cradled the cup delicately.

"I...just needed to talk to you." He still hadn't figured out how he was going to talk to him.

"Well?"

"Arthur..." This was a bit unsettling, as Alfred only used this name when serious, which was rare in itself. "I don't want you to be angry anymore. I-I'm sorry Arthur. I...didn't think of how you would feel if I left..." What was he doing? He didn't come here to apologize, but that's all he could bring himself to do. He couldn't even make eye contact. "I'm sorry."

"You're a bloody idiot, you know that?" Alfred made a small sound as if the words had physically hurt him. "Why are you apologizing for me?" Alfred turned to look at him in bewilderment.

"Arthur..." They sat in silence for those few uncomfortable moments, quietly sipping their tea.

"Thank you Arthur." Alfred said, after the tea had gone cold. Arthur was he didn't have to be the one to break the silence.

"Thank Francis."

"What, France?"

"He made me helped me realize how wrong I was. Hold on a moment." Arthur got up and went into another room with the bag he had with him when he came home.

"What is that?" Alfred gave a puzzled look at the package his friend was carrying. Arthur very shyly handed it to him.

"Birthday present." He said simply. Alfred could see it was an American flag, tied with a lace ribbon. He untied the ribbon and unfolded the flag. Inside was a children's book. He opened to the first page to look through it. The story took place in a fairy kingdom, where no human being can ever lay foot. In the castle, there was a fairy princess. She was the most beautiful princess, with a ribbon tied to her long hair. The poor princess had been captured by an ugly goblin, who was jealous of her beauty. However, there was a brave fairy knight who courageously came to her rescue. The fairy princess of course went on to marry her hero.

"It was your favorite story a long time ago. You wanted to be a hero, just like the knight." Arthur had a small smile, keeping his eyes toward the ground.

"Did you make this?" Alfred finished unfolding the flag. Arthur nodded with a blush. "It's...really well made...."

"Wh-whatever..." Arthur blushed more, proud of the work he put into it. Alfred was truly moved. He didn't quite know if he could express how he felt at the moment with words. America moved over to where the Briton was and held him close in a tight embrace.

"Thank you Arthur." Their relationship had always been like this; it was intricate and fragile like lace.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

afterthoughts: one chapter left, I think. Oh Arthur, how tsudere you are~

thank you to those who reviewed, it is much appreciated =)


	4. Hands

a/n: yeah its been a while, ya know with Halloween and such. Also, I've been humoring Russia, because he is bent on invading and taking over my mind. But here's the 4th chapter finally, as Lithuania is there to distract Ivan. I had trouble with this one...... and er...they are very awkward...I'm not good at feelings....=3=

_______________________________________________________________

Ch: 4- Hands

_______________________________________________________________

"You are such a brat you know." Arthur said seriously. Alfred let go quickly in surprise.

"What?"

"You. Are. A. Brat." Arthur smirked. Alfred's expression was dumbstruck. "But really, what was the big deal about the Stamp Act? You pretty much flipped out."

"Your mom flipped out."

"Wait, what?" Alfred burst out laughing. Arthur hit him upside the head. "You're an idiot."

"Bullocks." Arthur froze. Alfred had a smug grin on his face.

"Whu-" That was _his_ word. "What on Earth is wrong with you right now?"

"You." The Brit was taken aback. Why was Alfred acting like this all of a sudden?

"Alfred, why are...you...um....Al...fred....?" Arthur couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence, taking a moment to register that Alfred had started to caress his cheek and moved on to run fingers through his hair. "Alfred, what are you doing?" The American immediately stopped and brought his hands back in embarrassment.

"S-sorry. I'm very sorry." Arthur knew that Alfred was apologizing for more than just that. Alfred was avoiding eye contact, fiddling with the edge of his sleeve, seeming to be trying to become unnoticed, which was far too out of his character for Arthur to be able to stand.

"Forget about it." Alfred looked up questioningly.

"Huh?" Arthur calmly put his hand on top of Alfred's with a kind smile. Alfred nearly jumped out of his skin and he could swear his heart almost stopped.

"I said it's alright, Alfred." Arthur paused. "And I'm sorry that I could never swallow my pride and just go to one of your silly parties." Alfred was flabbergasted.

"They're not silly!" He huffed with his arms crossed, like a little kid.

"You have always been such a child!" Alfred smirked at the fuming Arthur and lightly punched his shoulder.

"Why so serious?" He smiled. Then it finally got through to Arthur.

"You haven't been serious this whole time!"

"Nope! Well, I was serious when I said I was sorry, but besides that nope!"

"You're a bloody jerk, I really thought something was a matter a moment ago!"

"Oh yeah..." Alfred brought his hand back to Arthur's cheek. "I especially wasn't sorry for this..." He gave Arthur a modest smile, who blushed in return. A little more seriously, he told Arthur "You know, I've really missed you." as he wrapped his arms around him in another hug. Arthur carefully wiggled out of the embrace.

"Then don't leave me again, stupid!" Alfred seemed pouty.

"Eh? What do you mean, it's not like I-" He was about to say that it's not like he could gain independence from himself, but was interrupted by Arthur's hands pushing his back against the chair. However, Alfred seemed amused. "Geez, make up your mind. You won't let me give you a simple hug, yet it seems like you keep feebly trying to give me some sort of love confession." He had on a smug grin that most people would want to punch off his face.

"And you wonder why I couldn't face you after the war. It wasn't just my pride, idiot." Alfred had said that half-joking, expecting Arthur would deny it.

"Arthur...you mean..." Taking off Alfred's glasses first, Arthur nervously yet passionately pushed Alfred back against the chair into a kiss. After a moment, Arthur jumped back to his chair a few feet away, his face bright red and his eyes wide.

"S-s-sor-"

"Gawd, finally! Ha ha what a relief!"

"......Pardon?" His brows furrowed in confusion.

"You see, it's been quite a while since I reflected and realized that well...I was so childish back then (_Like you aren't still?_) and may have overreacted. But I didn't want to lose you forever. That's why I always invite you and nag you to join. It's because I love you too much, and I got worried that you would hate me. So....er....yeah...."

"Was that you trying to be romantic and good with words? Because you failed." Alfred laughed.

"As expected, it's not really something I'm an expert in I guess. But I got my point across, yeah?"

"I suppose so." Arthur said with a smug smile.

"Well good. So now I won't feel bad for showing you finally." Alfred got up and sat on Arthur's lap so that they were face to face and pulled the Brit closer to him into a deeper kiss. Arthur's previous nervousness was fading fast as he took in the moment as if it would never happen again. He had to pull back though, after remembering that oxygen was indeed necessary for his survival. Alfred on the other hand took that opportunity to move down to Arthur's neck, thus causing sounds that neither one of them knew he could make. He had mustered up some courage and was in the process of removing that pesky shirt Alfred was wearing when there was a knock on the door.

"Damnit." Alfred said grumpily. Though he did feel a little bad about leaving his own party for so long. He fixed his shirt with a sigh and they both made their way to the front door. It was his brother. "Mattie! Er, what's up?"

"Guests are wondering where their host disappeared to, so I came to get you..." The quiet Canadian said, trying to avoid glancing at the other two's interlocked hands.

"Aha~ That's right!" Alfred feigned short-term memory loss. With a realization he then looked over to England with pleading eyes. "But..."

"But what?" Arthur smiled. "What are we waiting for?"

With a huge grin, Alfred pretty much dragged Arthur out of the house to where all the guests were. When they got there, he rounded everyone for the best part.

"EVERYOOOOONE~ LET'S HAVE CAAAAAKE~!!!" At the sound of "cake", everyone seemed to perk up a bit.

---

Alfred cut an especially large piece for Arthur, who found it intimidating. But Alfred wouldn't leave him alone if he didn't finish it. Handing Arthur the cake, Alfred went to talk to Lithuania, who was giving him a small thumbs-up.

"I see you were successful." Toris said happily. Alfred nodded. "You sure took a while though."

"Err..."

"It doesn't matter. It turned out even better than you thought, right?"

"....Yes." Alfred played with the lace ribbon that he had in the pocket of his jacket. "Haha, he called me a brat though."

"That's because you are one." said Arthur, popping out of nowhere.

"Ah, hi Arthur!" Toris said cheerfully. "Er...Poland's over there calling me. I'll leave you alone now..."

"So, you enjoying yourself Iggy, King of the Britons?"

"I guess so. Not that I mind, but are you aware that Francis is being tied up and hung from a tree? And please don't reference Monty Python..."

"Antonio and Gilbert?"

"Er, yes."

"Again? Hahaha ignore them."

"Easily done." Arthur smiled cruelly.

"Anyways, it's almost getting late. Celebrate with me a while longer..." Alfred took Arthur's hand, not caring who sees.

"It's already dark."

"That's when the fun starts." Alfred smiled, pointing to the box of fireworks. "Will you do the honors?"

"W-what?!?" Arthur stuttered as Alfred handed him a firecracker.

Alfred laughed blissfully before giving Arthur such a soft, gentle kiss as the greatest firework show of the year lit up the sky.

___________________________________

END.

meh. looking back, this could've been a lot better. I'm not used to writing like this, and I think it'd make a better comic than fic. If I ever find the time to, I might draw the story, it'd really be better that way. Well, reviews are still very welcome~

I'll try to do better next time...transitionless choppiness is fail...


End file.
